Trust In Me
by ebony.mcclellan01
Summary: Anna Borjman is now a Senior at Arendelle High. Already Things couldn't gone more wrong. Her parents are going through a heartbroken divorce and her Ex boyfriend is threating her life. Nothing could seem to enlighten her. That's until Elsa, a new transfer arrives and gives her somthing worth to smile about.
1. Chapter 1

__"Im soo bored guys..."We're currently sitting at a table in the far back in the cafeteria. This was the third time I had to listen to Merida, one of my closest friends, complain. Mulan had already drowned her bottle of Pepsi not even bothering to ask if we wanted any of it. Those are my We're a interesting group when you get to me us.

I'm Anna Borgman, 18 and a half , going on 19 this year. I have bright strawberry hair, with a touch of blond inhibited from gods know where. To top of my physical appearance, I have unusual brown peppered freckled.. well almost everywhere. I don't want to go all in to my business. But yup thats me. I'm a senior here at Arendelle High. Not to brag, not that I care but I have the highest averages in both English and Chemistry. I absolutely love to draw though Isuck at it and I love music. I'm a pretty good singer. Actually it's funny how I met my half my friends here in some kind of sing club of. Some sort. They say they absolutely love my voice. Sometimes I wonder do they really mean it or if they just complimenting.

I'm so called the "popular girl" here at this school and sometimes I swear they look up to me or something. However, with my clumsiness, stuttering problems, childlike pigtails, and anger issues, I don't understand how they can appreciate me as much.

My favorite thing to eat in the whole entire world is chocolate. Like if you don't eat or love chocolate I don't know if we can be very good friends. When I say chocolate is life I literally mean it. I would die for it. No kidding.

Just then, another friend of our, Rapunzel had arrived. At the arrival of our missing partner I took a sharp look to my right to see Merida perk up so quickly. Smirking I said, " Hey Rapunzel. Just on time Merida was just talking about you."

I laughed when I saw the tips of Merida's ears redden and her mouth opened and shut trying to think of something to tell Rapunzel. If you haven't figured, Merida has been crushing on Rapunzel since 11 grade. She really go out of her way for that chick and I wonder if Rapunzel ever seem to notice. Little does Merida know that Rapunzel feels the same way towards Merida than to her.

"Hey lamb,'' Merida finally spits out and gives Rapunzel the most cheesiest grin she could muster up. Rapunzel gave her a polite smile and sat down a little too close to Merida as she put her stuff down next to her.

"Hey Anna, Mullan." Mullan only nods still searching through her phone. I nodded her a hey. The awkward silence continues as we stare at one another. Mullan thankfully breaks it when she looks up phone, finally, and mentions, "We had any english homework?"

"Nope not that I know of."Mullan hummed in acknowledgement. The silence continues on. Mullan and I watch as Rapunzel whispers something into Merida ear and I watch as Merida turns bright red and giggle. Me and Mullan look at each other knowingly and smirk.

But before I could stop Mullan from overstepping she puts in, " So Merida, Hiccup Haddock had said ya too was pretty necking really good. He said to remind you that his dad won't be home for a change and he wants you to come over." she added a wink.

Merida head turned so quickly I could have sworn I heard her neck crack. Now bright red in rage she turned away from her conversation and said as deadly as she called, " What the heck are ya talkin' about?! We never ever necked and i'll never ever will with that wobble head!" I tried to interfere but once you getting Merida started it's hard to get her out.

"Chill. Why are you so jumpy about it? I won't tell noone. I mean I don't mind and I'm pretty sure Anna don't. And Rapunzel shouldn't right Rapunzel?" Rapunzel had a rather tight smile on her lips as she nodded vigorously. Merida shook her head in disbelief.

" Whatcha mean chill, that's straight up a lie! Why the heck ya storying for. Why ya making lies up." she threaten.

I sat there not knowing what to do or say at the moment. Merida face was as red as her curly mane now. Mulan sat there with that little evil smirk on her face. The tension increase was Mulan and Merida had a stare off.

"Okay… imma head off girls. I just remembered Flynn telling me about meeting him before Global. Yea, bye girls.'' Rapunzel said quickly not bothering looking at Merida. At that I felt really bad and all I could do was stare hopelessly. We all watched as Rapunzel left, looking so glum.

" Mullan! What the hell is wrong with ya you ignorant hoe!" I dont think ive seen Merida like this in a while. She was tight. Mullan sat there and looked really astonished.

" What you mean? I did nothing to upset you. I don't see what's the problem.'' She answered back so innocently. She sat there with her arms folded still with that stupid smirk on her face. I even felt mad at her. And it wasn't my problem.

" Ya kno I like the gal and you partially.. You lied and said I liked that ding-dong Haddock when you know I don't!''

" You don't even know if she gay or not?''

" My gaydar was practically bursting out! I know she.." She stop to catch her breath after holding it so long. " Look I know it doesn't look like it but I like her very much. And Something tells me.. She might like me back."

Mullan stared at her silently without showing no expression. Me, still stuck on stupid tried to bring the tension down. " Merida..''

"No.. don't say you understand how I feel, NO. I'm tired of here all that bull crap. You DON'T understand.''

"Hey now calm down it isn't that serious." Mullan tried to interfere.

" You don't talk… you started this...Goodbye!'' And then she was off to English. Millan and I looked at each other with confusion. "She'll get over it," She said not really caring. I just shrugged as the bell for class signaled everyone that class is starting. Right on time. Next class, English.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

English. My best class, however worst. Why? Because i've have the biggest douchebag of a teacher Mr. Weselton. At least that's what I call him. He's a short- tempered old guy with a lot to say. And him having a lot to say don't really blend in to how I act towards him. I mean it's like he's always picking for a damn fight. He really knows when to get on my last nerve and today I wasn't having that. I already had to many problems involving around me and he sure won't be added to my list.

Walking in with a ever so determined face, I wasn't surprised to have been the last one late to class. Being the last one means sitting straight up in the front row, right front and center for Mr. Weselton to pick on me. I groan in irritation and sat down in my chair. I quickly took out my book and pen and started to jot down notes that was already written on the board.

" Good afternoon peasants," Mr. Weasel called out, " I hope everyone had a good night rest last night because the next few days we will be working till your hands give up on you and you die in expiration trying to figure out this spectacular group work I've worked all night to put together."

When group work was mention the whole class erupted with a groan. Me being already pissed off called out, " Why can't we do it independently? I work way better doing work by myself." That seemed to only add fuel to his fire.

" I'M your teacher and I assigned you to do work I have planned for you. If you have a problem you can see me after class Borgman." He added with a sneer at the end. I could only roll my eyes as a sunk deeper in my chair, holding back an insult.

In the far back of the class I heard someone call out, " At least let us pick our own partner. C'mon that's should be fair."

Mr. Weasel only let out a hyena laugh and pointed at the boy. " Pick partners.. You… let you guys- that would be to easy. Ha, that was a good one Thomas. I think I actually like you now.'' He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. " I would never let you guys do that. By the way I have already picked out your new buddies." He then pulled out his attendance book and started yelling out partners.

Ughh now I have to work with someone I don't even like. I hope I don't get the someone who puts in no effort. That would make me mad. I hate those type of people.

Mullan got paired up with Jazmine. Ariel got paired up Aladdin. Violet with Snow. And Aurora with Cinderella. Everyone had already gotten picked and I started to wonder if I've been given the chance to work alone. Some people appreciated their partners. Some complained and tried to reason with the Weasel to change their partner.

" Ah ah no no these here are permanent. I went of my way to set you up with the people you with now. Be thankful, grow up and stop acting like a bunch of babies." He chanted.

" You're a real idiot you know that? No One even likes you. Drop dead jackass." Mullan blurted out as she stood up and left the classroom. Wow she really has guts. I'm definitely sure she's getting detention or even suspension.

The whole class "Ohhh" being ever so dramatic and Weasel threaten to add a 15 paged essay on top of this work. " Now that, that's over I want you all to go over the assignment. This is due in two weeks not after that. No excuses, no nothing."

Right on cue, the bell rung and everyone scrambled out of there like dying mices. I was almost out the door when of course the Weasel called me back in. Holding back a sigh, I gave my decent smile and asked him what he needed.

" Hope you didn't think I forgot about you now." He smirked, combing through his overgrown mustache.

" You haven't I see." I said lamely. '' Sooo.. who's my "Buddy''."

He chuckled deeply and folded his arms. I repeated what he did. " We have a new transfer from Southern Garment High School. She just arrived this morning, you might see her in one of your class. She seems super smart so be thankful I partnered you up with her." He added. " Her name is Elsa Winters." Elsa? Sounds fancy.

" She speaks English right? I don't have to teach her or something right?" I asked indignantly. He sighed impatiently. " Of course not! Common sense would have known that. Now are you gonna work with her? Or do I have to call your parents up and tell them about that mouth of yours Borjman.''

" What the heck I didn't do anything wrong"

" That's the problem." He sneethed. " Now get out of my class." And that I did.


End file.
